Dependency
by HaNeul Kim
Summary: I will allow you to... feed from me... so long as you no longer take blood from Yuuki.." He said softly. He opened his mouth once more, this time his gaze was on Zero. "Does that sound acceptable to you, Kiryuu, Zero-kun..?"
1. The Proposal

HaNeul: Yep, changed the pen name.

Shin'ya: .. Yay...

HaNeul: *sweat-drops* Anyways, this is another story, I know that I have yet to finish the Naruto one, but a friend and I were doing a Vampire Knight RP and I thought that this would be a great fic; granted, it's still a bit rough around the edges since most RPs have repetitive beginnings in a post and aren't quite as detailed as fan-fictions..

Shin'ya: Get on with it woman... *scowls*

HaNeul: *Shoots a glare at the other* Some friend you are.. ANYWAYS, this can be seen as a preview of an upcoming fan-fiction, so.. yeah.. Also, I have added and edited the original posts from the RP so that it will make more sense.

Shin'ya: Wow.. an RP that you did that makes sense? That's a first. *sweat-drops*

HaNeul: Hush.. Now, on with the RP turned fanfic!

**AUTHOR'S WARNING!***ahem*  
This fanfiction contains yaoi, OOC..ness, and is slightly AU, if you don't like it, then gtfo my internet!  
Dx  
Shin'ya and Bambi: *Drag HaNeul away whilst muttering under their breaths* Stop channeling Axel, dumb-ass...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!**Why, _yes_, I own Vampire Knight, I also own your _mother_, and your _soul_..  
Obvious Sarcasm there..  
No, I do not own Vampire Knight, the manga and anime story line and characters belong to Hino, Matsuri-san.  
No, I only own the plot, and even then, I only own half of it, the other half belongs to my wifey.. *sighs*

* * *

**Ch. 1:**

It was dusk and a looming building could be seen on the horizon. In front of the building, there was an iron gate. The gate seemed stable enough, despite how old it looked. After one looked past the beauty of the landscape, their eyes would fall onto a rather large group of chattering females, and perhaps a few males; looking further on, one would see two teenagers with arm bands trying to push the group away from a path that led to and from a large school like building, the path then made it's way to the gates. One of the students trying to keep the crowd in check looked down at his wrist, only a few more minutes until _they _came chattering seemed to grow louder as the minutes passed. These girls were always so annoying to the silver haired teen. He crossed his arms as he stood there, taking secretive glances at Yuuki as they waited for the night class. Said girl appeared to be oblivious, of course.

When the doors opened, the eruption of squeals and sighs assaulted his ears and he growled softly, scanning the sea of girls. It was always like this when it was time for the night students to head to the school building, and it annoyed the silver haired teen to no end. The night class students made their way out of the dormitories, some looked annoyed whilst others impassive. Kaname Kuran had the latter of the two facial expressions on his pale face. He gave a mental sigh before steeling himself so that the squealing the female students made wouldn't hurt his ears too much. One of the female night class students, Ruka, walked behind Kaname, sending him a wistful look. The brown haired male looked over at where the two 'guardians' were. His eyes traveled to Yuuki, resting on her for a few seconds before his optical devices looked over to find the silver haired male, Zero. He frowned a bit, he knew about the secret the male was trying to hide from everyone, and it seemed to him that the silver haired teen was trying to hide the fact from even himself, it was pathetic really, Zero, in his mind, should just come to terms with the 'change' he has and had been experiencing. He slowly shook his head, not wanting to ponder the 'stupidity' of the 'guardian' any longer. Zero eyes immediately focused on Kaname once he was in his field of vision, brows furrowed when he realized he was watching Yuuki, the older male also seemed to look somewhat smug when he was looked to. His eyes narrowed slightly and he simply stared back bravely, almost in challenge, silently wondering why the other, arrogant, male was looking at him in such a smug manner. He scowled a bit when he thought about his secret, maybe that was what that look was all about. Kaname stared at Zero before he smirked a bit, his brown eyes gleaming in the moonlight before he closed them and faced forward, heading to the school building. Ruka frowned at the small exchange between vampire and vampire hunter, she glared at Zero before following Kaname.

Kaname stood slowly, it seemed as if the class hours were becoming longer and longer. He pondered on the thought for a few minutes before he began to make his way out the school room and building. His thoughts turned dark as a small frown graced his face. He needed to speak to Zero about his inability to contain his blood lust, he didn't want his precious Yuuki in harm's way. Once out of the building, he started to search for the last member of the Kiryuu clan, the urge to confront the other male was becoming strong.

At that moment, Zero was walking around the school grounds, making sure that none of the day class students were out and about. It had been a few hours since he had excused himself from Yuuki's presence, the last conversation he had with the petite girl had stirred that horrible feeling in him again, and he thought it best to leave her and not speak with her until the next stopped and leaned against a tree, heaving a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know what to do about the blood lust, he had drank from Yuuki ocassionally, but he didn't want that anymore, he didn't want to be dependent on her or her blood. He opened his eyes a bit, especially her blood. As the young ex-human was thinking these thoughts, Kaname happened to spot him. The class president of the night class started to approach the ex-hunter, he then stopped a few feet ahead of the teen and waited to be acknowledged, one such as his self would not startle a vampire hunter, less he wanted to risk his life. A few seconds had passed and Zero's purple eyes finally opened, widening as a barely audible gasp left him when he saw that the other had approached him. He frowned and brushed it off, trying to look as if he hadn't been taken by surprise at all.

"What do you want?" He asked in a rather hostile manner.

'_If he were a cat, his fur would be erect and his claws would be out_.' Kaname thought, hiding a smirk and swallowing a chuckle. He opened his mouth and started to speak. "I came here with a proposition in mind.. in order to keep Yuuki-chan safe.." He started before taking a few steps forward; albeit, they were slow and cautious, almost as if he were trying to approach an injured animal. For a reason that Zero couldn't place, the statement that came from the pure-blood's lips caused a quiet panic within him. He wanted to take a step back, but the tree was there.

"And what would that be?" he questioned, keeping his gaze and posture strong. Kaname looked at him before sighing and opening his mouth in order to speak once more.

"I will allow you to... feed from me... so long as you no longer take blood from Yuuki.." He said softly. He opened his mouth once more, this time his gaze was on Zero. "Does that sound acceptable to you, Kiryuu, Zero-kun..?"


	2. Giving In

HaNeul: Second Chapter.. Why am I still up!?

Shin'ya: What time is it?

HaNeul: ... 6:00 am...

Shin'ya: Wow...

Bamby: Go. to. sleep..

HaNeul: In a minute...

Also, to Jin Reizei... I hope that this story does not disappoint. *bows* Thank you very much for the review; also, I'm glad that my fan-fiction caught your interest.  
And to simply anonymous, thank you for the review as well.  
Cookies for the both of you!

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

I OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, YOUR MOTHER, AND YOUR SOUL!

* * *

**Previously**:

"I will allow you to... feed from me... so long as you no longer take blood from Yuuki.." He said softly. He opened his mouth once more, this time his gaze was on Zero. "Does that sound acceptable to you, Kiryuu, Zero-kun..?"

**___________________**

**Now****:**

It took a moment or two for the question to make sense to him before he turned his head, looking away with a scoff. He opened his mouth, saying, "Its not like I mean to take blood from her.. " before his expression softened. The thought of hurting Yuuki was almost unbearable. Kaname looked at Zero before opening his mouth in order to say something, he then closed it before thinking. After a few moments, the pure-blood opened his mouth once more.

"Yes... you do not mean to, but your vampire instincts are coming out more often; meaning, the urge to feed comes more frequently than before, am I correct, Kiryuu, Zero?"

The silver haired male sighed before biting his bottom lip, looking back at Kaname before nodding slowly, he then opened his mouth in reply. The response that came from his lips were, "Yes.. you are correct.." He looked down at the ground, angry that he had admitted such things to the one that he despised. Zero looked up at the brunette, defiance in his eyes, "But I still don't feel that I can take blood from you.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Kaname started to speak softly. "Why do you feel that way, Kiryuu? Is it because you are my self-proclaimed enemy? Or perhaps it is because I am the thing that you were raised to both hate and fear? Better yet, perhaps it is.. a mix of both?" He asked, genuinely curious as to why the ex-human was so against drinking from him. Zero scowled before answering.

"It's both.." He began, crossing his arms across his chest, he then started again. "Wouldn't it injure your pride as well? Letting someone like myself drink from you?" He glued his eyes onto the regal features of the other male, trying to find any kind of rejection on the aristocrats face.

Kaname closed his eyes as he could feel himself sigh, the lack of trust from the ex-human was becoming annoying. He looked up at the other before taking a few steps forward. The vampire stopped when there was only a foot or two of space between them.

"It would not injure my pride, Kiryuu, because I know that I would be doing this for Yuuki-chan... for her, I would do anything I possibly could in order to protect her, even give someone like you my blood."

Zero took in a shaky breath, still trying to remain defiantly brave. He kept his eyes locked with Kaname's, even when there was less than two feet separating them, he then opened his mouth, his eyes still locked with the pure-blood's.

"I don't want her to get hurt either.. especially since I know it would be me doing harm to her.."

The silver haired teen looked down, ashamed that he had admitted his worst fear to his enemy. Kaname smiled a bit at the silver haired human turned vampire before opening his mouth.

"Good, we both... desire the same thing.. Now, will you agree to my proposition? Or shall I have you locked away and killed when you become a level-E?" he asked harshly, eyes cold and devoid of any emotion. Zero stayed silent for a few moments before lowering his head and letting his arms fall to his sides. He felt as if he had just lost an important game as the words came from his mouth.

"Alright... I'll agree to you proposition..."

The brunette nodded before backing away slowly, a small smile on his pale face. "Good, I doubt that Yuuki-chan would like the thought of you being killed.. let alone the thought that you were to be killed because you became a blood-thirsty monstrosity." After saying this, he turned around and opened his mouth once more. "I expect you to seek me out anytime you feel the urge to feed... am I clear, Kiryuu, Zero?" He asked, his head was turned a bit so that he could see the other male over his shoulder and through his peripherals. Zero scowled a bit before replying with a 'yes'; though, he said it though gritted teeth, which was accompanied by a sigh, he then turned and began to walk back to his own residence. That had to be the worst way to end a night as bad as this one.

On his way back to the night dorms, the dark haired male chuckled, he had a feeling that the young Kiryuu would need to feed soon. Kaname sighed almost inaudibly at the thought, the task at hand would be difficult on his state of mind since he had planned on only Yuuki drinking his blood. When he reached the dorms, he sighed, this time it was a bit louder. At the door, he turned his head, he then opened it, the sun would be rising any moment.

As the young pure-blood had reached his dorm, Zero had reached his. He slammed the door rather loudly before going to his bed and laying on it. For a while, he stared at the ceiling brooding on what had just transpired, the next thing he knew, he was staring at the same ceiling groggily; though, the night sky made it evident that he had slept through the whole day. He looked over to the clock on the wall; it read 1am. He grunted before he sat up. 'How could I have slept that long..? And why didn't Yuuki try to wake me?' were his thoughts before he stood. Straightening his clothing, he headed to Yuuki's room, calling her name softly, when she didn't answer, he pushed the door open, peeking inside. What he saw brought a small smile to his face. She was asleep, curled up in bed and dressed in a simple night gown. Walking in slowly, he stood over the bed and watched her sleeping face for a moment then gradually, and almost of its own accord, his vision shifted to her pale neck and shoulder and his breath caught in his throat. That familiar ache inside of him made itself known and before he realized it, he was inches away from the girl. Had Yuuki been awake, she would have felt his breath on her cheek. Zero forced his glowing eyes to close to regain control of himself and ran out of the room and then out of the building, stopping once he found himself hidden in the trees.

Kaname let his brown eyes stare at the night sky as he went deep into thought. He was near the base of a giant tree, the branches and leaves casted shadows over his form. He sighed inaudibly before closing his eyes, focusing on nothing but the sounds of nature, it seemed as if Zero had slept all day, and for that, Kaname was thankful. He wasn't thankful because he knew Zero needed sleep, no, he was more selfish than that, he was thankful that the silver haired guardian had slept all day because it was less likely that the boy would need his blood.. at least during the time he was sleeping he wouldn't be thinking of blood. His brown eyes snapped opened when he heard rustling in the nearby trees. Knowing who it was, Kaname with held a sigh. "Kiryuu-kun.." He said softly, not even looking to see if there was a physical response from the other male. Zero winced, the sound of the others baritone voice made him flinch, despite how softly the words flowed. He doubled over, breathing heavily, partially from his sprint to the woods and partially from his blood-lust. After standing straight again, he addressed Kaname with a glance, glowing red staring at the brunette's body.

Once he had heard more rustling, Kaname sighed before he unbuttoned his blazer, he turned to face the other. After his blazer was off, he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Once the task was completed, the regal vampire folded his articles of clothing neatly, he then went to another nearby tree, setting his shirt and blazer at the base of the tree, he then made his way over to the other, standing a few feet in front of the ex-hunter, he then addressed him.

"Kiryuu.."

During the time which Kaname was taking his upper clothing off, Zero had closed his eyes, but not before they lingered on the other males body, he gulped when he was addressed. The soft voice made him open his eyes, but when they did, the silver haired teen could do nothing more than look at Kaname's neck. He bit his bottom lip when his blood lust came over him ten-fold. As this was happening, Kaname raised a brow before letting his head fall to the side, baring his neck the blood thirsty teen.

"Come, Kiryuu, Zero... feed."

With those words, a whimper escaped Zero's mouth before he took a step forward, looking at the others eyes before shutting his own, he then cringed before shaking his head.

"No.. I can't..."

Zero gasped out before he fell to his hands a knees, fisting the grass. Kaname sighed before he righted his body, he then knelt in front of the hesitating teen.

"And why is that?"

He asked, his tone of voice and his eyes were soft. He was trying to understand the young ex-hunter's reasons for not drinking his blood, even though he wanted to. He tried to, but he just couldn't. The light haired male didn't bother to look up at the brunette, he didn't want to. He couldn't stand that the brunette was trying to understand when he knew that the pure-blood couldn't.

"I... I don't want to give into this... I don't want it to control me.."

He whispered brokenly, taking deep breathes in between his words as he tried to control his blood lust. He closed his eyes, gasping even more as tears welled up in the corner's of his eyes as he tried to resist the temptation that was Kaname. The brunette gave a small smile before lifting the others head so that he could look at Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun.. this proposition is only in effect when you feel as if you can not avoid feeding."

The night class president closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. The pure-blood pulled the other male into his arms, attempting to offer the silver haired teen some sort of comfort. When Kaname did this, Zero's eyes opened as he rested his head against the dark haired males shoulder. He embraced the comfort, but soon found his lips pressed to Kaname's neck, one arm around the others waist whilst his free hand held tightly onto Kaname's shoulder. He could smell the blood waiting for him, he could feel the brunette's pulse under his lips, but he hesitated, not sure if Kaname would actually let him bite his neck.

Kaname's breathe hitched when he felt the other males soft lips on his neck. He inhaled deeply, trying to suppress the shiver he felt going up his spine before he tilted his head to the side, silently giving the silver haired male permission to take action now.

"Feed, Zero-kun.."

He mumbled before closing his eyes. He winced a bit and bit his bottom lip when he felt Zero sink his fangs into his own neck seconds after those two words were spoken. Zero moaned at the first gush of blood that hit his tongue and he drank desperately, his nails digging into the others shoulder as he did so. His desire for blood had become too great, and so he had finally given into his inner beast.

* * *

HaNeul: Mm.. chapter two.. *yawns*

Bambi: *Sweat-drops* Sleep Asian..

HaNeul: M'hm... *Falls asleep at the computer*

Bambi: *Scowls* R&R *Mumbles* She better be glad that the laptop's next to her bed...


	3. Moments Following

HaNeul: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back! Ta-dah! :Db

Bambi: Tch... be happy she's updating... she _still_ hasn't started on the fanfic that she promised me a _year_ ago.

HaNeul: Hush your face. I less than 3 all of the people who have reviewed! And to **Fuyublue**, this update is for you! :]

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT**:

The person I was RPing with has been extremely busy, so after maybe the fifth or so chapter, I'll have to think for myself... OTL

They recently married and had a baby come into their life.. so I'm not really expecting them to get back into the RP world any time soon. If anyone out there wants to help me finish this up... Well... Haha. Message me~ :Db

_**ALSO**_, Shin'Ya and I had a falling out... so... she will no longer be commenting on this, just in case you were wondering (which you shouldn't because she's a whorejwa;fsdjfka)... also, readers of my Naruto fanfic, I will be re-doing it because... well... I'm un-satisfied with it, plus my computer that the chapters were on was killed by my mother and my manager... he said that I couldn't get any data off of it (they ended up trashing it... without me knowing... pisses me off so hard)... only to find out from my best friend that her dad could have recovered EVERYTHING even without the screen intact... ToT

My life...

* * *

**Disclaimer****:  
**

I own Vampire Knight... I'm also a male stripper... and I own the world. =_=

* * *

**Previously****:**

"Feed, Zero-kun..."

He mumbled before closing his eyes. He winced a bit and bit his bottom lip when he felt Zero sink his fangs into his own neck seconds after those two words were spoken. Zero moaned at the first gush of blood that hit his tongue and he drank desperately, his nails digging into the other's shoulder as he did so. His desire for blood had become too great, and so he had finally given into his inner beast.

* * *

**Now****:**

This time, Kaname couldn't help but shiver. He felt pleasure, along with pain from the puncturing of the wounds, but since his neck was one of his erogenous spots, he couldn't help but groan. He grunted after a few seconds, his hand going up to grasp the silver teen's hair. Zero had continued to drink from the pure-blood and only stopped when he felt the hand in his hair. Having had enough of the other's life substance to reason again, he licked the traces of blood left behind and sighed against the damp skin, still holding tight to Kaname's strong form. The silver haired youth felt incredible and stronger than he had in a very long time.

The corners of the brunette's lips tilted upwards before they went back to their previous position, he then cleared his throat. "Are you feeling better, Kiryuu-kun?" He asked, untangling himself from the other in a fairly graceful manner; though, his mind was somewhat clouded with thoughts of taking the other male. He mentally shook his head before sighing softly, this was one of the reasons he had only wanted Yuuki to drink from him.

When the contact was lost, an audible whine left him and he grabbed hold of the other's pants leg. "Don't..." He snapped out of the trance once he heard himself and sat back on his heels, head lowered in embarrassment. "S-sorry...I'm feeling better...Thank you..."

Kaname blinked in surprise before he chuckled, he was glad to know that he wasn't the only one affected. "Come, Kiryuu-kun... I will walk you back to your dorm." He said before going to retrieve his shirt and blazer. He came back with the shirt on; though, not buttoned, and the school blazer hanging on his right arm.

While Kaname had gone to get dressed, the term being used very loosely, Zero had managed to get to his feet. Brushed his knees off and straightening his shirt out as he waited, the young teen began to ponder his current situation before the duo started back towards the building. He was silent throughout the entire walk, head tilted down to hide the burning of his cheeks. He was still flustered from drinking from the brunette. He'd been so incredibly desperate, he would never admit that he was, and for that Kaname was laughing at him in a way that only he could, politely and discreetly.

Said brunette looked at Zero through the corner of his eyes, a small smile adorning his face before he looked ahead of him as the day class dormitories loomed over the horizon. "This is where I leave you, Kiryuu-kun." He stated before smiling down at the slightly shorter male. Zero took one last moment to look over the other and into the brunette's soft eyes. For reasons he could never explained, the thought of parting from Kaname right now was painful, but he would never admit that to the pureblood; unless, of course, he had a horrible slip of tongue while he was weak and intoxicated immediately after drinking from the pureblood again. Deciding to ignore those thoughts for now, he turned, glancing over his shoulder, forcing his tough facade back out. "Alright... Rest well..." Was all that the ex-hunter said before turning to walk through the dorm's doors. Kaname blinked and then chuckled before shaking his head in slight disbelief and amusement; afterwards, the vampire turned and walked off. On his way back to the night class dormitories he gave an inaudible exhale, know to some as a sigh. The brunette looked up at the moon, his eyes seemed to look pass the lit orb in the sky as he wondered where this seemingly sudden attraction to the ex-hunter came from.

Hours later, the two partners found themselves thinking about eachother; albeit, unknowingly and unconciously.

Zero had spent the past couple of hours replaying what had happened in his mind, trying to figure out what this magnetism he felt for Kaname could mean and what caused it. Perhaps drinking a vampire's blood was supposed to have this affect? Or maybe he had never been close enough to truly appreciate the other's beauty before… Who knew? A few times, he had to force the thoughts away to stop another wave of blood lust from overcoming him.

As Zero was thinking these things, Kaname was in the night dorms, waiting as the minutes seemed to tick by slowly while he looked up at the ceiling. He, unlike the one he was thinking about, was having an easier time coming to terms to his attraction. It wasn't that he thought the other male was unattractive. No, it was quite the opposite, but since they had always been fighting over Yuuki's affection, he supposed that he never took the time to actually look at Zero. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest as thoughts of Zero plagued his would-be dreams.

* * *

HaNeul: And that's it for this chapter… hope the end of the chapter was alright… I read through the entire RP and edit as I go… so if any of you guys spot any mistakes (I.e grammatical errors, spelling errors, tense errors…) tell me! :Db

Bambi: Also, leave reviews and tell her to frickin write the fanfic she owes me!

HaNeul: Blah, blah, blah. Do I have to deal with you in my own commentary? You bug me enough when we hang out and you remember the fic. =_=

Bambi: /fist shake

HaNeul: You love me~  
Bambi: Just… shut up… Please Read and Review; also, for the love of God, tell her to get off of her lazy ass and start on my AsMi fic! I WANT IT NOW! Dx

HaNeul: Tch. You'll get it when you get around. e.o;

Bambi: … I want to kill you right now… so badly that it's ridiculous…

HaNeul: . . . Less than 3?

Bambi: No.


	4. The Second and First Time

HaNeul: ... So brain dead... but I must persevere... and give my readers... a new chapter... -sneezes!-

Bambi: ... -facepalm- Anyways... she's updating once more... she says that this chapter will be longer than the last one, but... who knows... she's a LIAR. JUST. SAYING.

HaNeul: SHUT UP! DOUCHE!

Thanks for all the support you guys give... even though I don't deserve it. I hate it when authors to fics I like don't update in years... so... I'm terribly sorry that I've done the same. D: I love you guys! And I hope you enjoy these new chapters. :]

To **LuanRina**: Thank you for sticking with me! :D I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint in material or length! :]

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

As much as I'd love to say that I did... I do not own Vampire Knight; nor, the characters... I only like... half of this plot. Haha. ToT

* * *

**Previously****:**

It wasn't that he thought the other male was unattractive, no, it was quite the opposite, but since they had always been fighting over Yuuki's affection, he supposed that he never took the time to actually look at Zero. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest as thoughts of Zero plagued his would-be dreams.

* * *

**Now****:**

It had been a few days since their last interaction. It wasn't that Kaname was avoiding the ex-hunter, no... it was more like the ex-hunter was trying his very best to avoid the pureblood. The silver haired male had thought that if he avoided Kaname his thoughts would stop revolving around the aristocrat, but no, he'd been wrong.

Being a guardian of the school, Zero was expected to do his duties of guarding the night class, but this night he just couldn't do it. He wanted to confront Kaname... to do anything really! Yell, punch, anything; thus, we find the silver haired man running off into the night, heading towards the night dormitories. Once he reached his destination, Zero bit his bottom lip, not exactly sure on what to do now that he was there. He could knock and wait, but then there was the chance that one of the other blood suckers would answer the door or see him and he'd rather not explain why he was there... waiting on Kuran. Sighing, he sat on the stoop, hoping beyond hope that Kaname would just sense him, he seemed to be fairly good at it.

As this was all happening, Kaname had been trying to refrain himself from dragging the ex-hunter away. His thoughts were always about Zero, nothing else could keep them occupied... not even his dear Yuuki-chan. The brunette sighed before getting out of his bed; he could smell the object of his desires outside of the building. The others, who had noticed their leaders odd behaviour, stared at him questioningly, wondering where he was going. Kaname, always one to notice any eyes on him, opened his mouth before telling everyone that he was going to go out for some air and that he'd be back soon.

Taking a breath, Kaname walked down to the exit and raised a brow at Zero. "Did you need to feed again, Kiryuu-san?"

Zero immediately stood upon hearing that deep voice. Turning his gaze up at the other from his place on the stoop, his eyes glowed a faint red that always signaled that he was, indeed, 'hungry'. "A-Ah..." He mumbled out, biting his bottom lip and refraining from going to meet Kaname, instead he stood and just kept his place.

Sighing inaudibly, the pureblood signaled for the other to follow him. "This way, the others might smell my blood if you were to feed here and we wouldn't want them to interrupt..."

As the duo made their way past the gate's guard, Zero had to hold himself back from grabbing onto the brunette.

"Kuran... I can't get you out of my head..." He mumbled in a dazed state; though, he wasn't sure if the brunette in front of him had heard him.

Kaname turned his head a bit and looked at the other teen through his peripherals before replying.

"Well... it seems as if I'm not the only one then..."

The pureblood picked up his pace; they were almost in the forest.

Frowning, Zero's red eyes looked at the other in confusion. He wasn't sure why the other was thinking like himself, a lowly, turned, ex-hunter. Looking around, he huffed. "How much further do we have to go, Kuran...?" He asked, mumbling as a wave a immense hunger washed over his being.

Hearing the question, Kaname chuckled before he stopped mid-step, he then began to undo his shirt. Taking it off slowly, he looked over at Zero and smirked. "You certainly are impatient tonight, Kiryuu-san... perhaps it's from not feeding for a while...?"

Pale cheeks flushed at the teasing tone of the pureblood as the owner of the blush stepped up to the slightly tanner male. Slowly, almost as if he was afraid of scaring the other off, Zero tilted his head to let his lips brush over the soft skin of Kaname's neck for the second time ever. Feeling the pulse against his lips, he didn't know if he would be reprimanded for his hastiness or allowed to do as he pleased. The thought flew out of his head as he pressed on anyways; raking a sharp fang across delicate, pale flesh. Brown eyes fluttered closed as Kaname withheld a moan of pleasure. Soon, the night class leader wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and pulled him closer, tilting his own head to the side, allowing more access to his neck.

Zero had never been so eager to drink from someone as he was now. When the brunette had offered his neck even more, he sunk his teeth into the unblemished skin and moaned as the warmth of Kaname's blood gushed into his mouth. Slowly, his pale hands slid up and into soft brown locks of hair as he pressed his body closer to Kaname's.

Kaname's eyes quickly snapped open as his breathing became labored. Letting out a strangled moan, he tried his very best to keep from mindlessly grinding against Zero. What was it about this man- no, this boy, that made him act like the hormonal teenager he'd never been? He had let others feed from him before, but the sensations were never like this. He quickly closed his eyes as the pleasure became almost un-bearable.

Breaking away from the brunette quickly, Zero dropped to his knees, quickly finding the perfect spot to finish feeding from. His lips attached to where Kaname's pelvis bone was located as he sucked, he then sunk his fangs into the area located a little above the pelvic bone, his hands rested on the other's hips. Feeling the sensation of over-whelming pleasure, Kaname's eyes opened wide as his eyes began to show the barest hints of lust. If Zero continued his actions... he'd surely lose all control. Tangling his fingers into the other's hair he looked down at the feeding boy and groaned. "Ze...ro..." He panted out, eyes glazed over more than before in lust.

Red eyes opened slowly and flicked up in order to meet the glazed gaze of the other as his own grip tightened on the brunette's hips. Stopping shortly after seeing the un-bidden lust in the elder's eyes, he licked and kissed the spot that he had fed from; though, he stayed where he was, his eyes were slowly fading back to their original lavender colour. Though his thirst had been satiated, he was taken over by a new kind of hunger.

Kaname took a slow and un-balanced step backwards before closing his eyes. A few moments passed and his dizzy spell passed. Opening his brown eyes, he went forward and pushed Zero down and pinned the younger man by straddling the ex-hunter's waist; afterwards, he pinned Zero's arms above his head as he leaned forward in order to capture the teen's mouth with his own.

Zero had easily fallen backwards, hissing softly when his back hit the ground. He couldn't think enough to make sense of his predicament before he felt Kaname's lips on his own. His lavender eyes went wide in shock as he began to struggle to free his arms; though, the fight had only lasted a second at most before he surrendered to the kiss, pressing against the other and letting his eyes fall shut.

Smiling a bit as Zero calmed down, the brunette slowly released his grip on the silver haired teen's arms. His hands had a different target. His pale fingers slowly made their way down and into silky hair before they became thoroughly tangled. As this was going on, Zero's own hands had moved to explore the vast expanse of the pureblood's back and sides, feeling the contours of the other's form. The ex-hunter allowed for his teeth to rake over the other's lower lip; though, he quickly pushed away any and all thoughts of biting it.

Chuckling, the brunette trailed kisses from the boy's lips down to his neck before letting his instincts take over. "Kiryuu-san..." He mumbled, eyes glowing a bit as he allowed his fangs to sink into the other's neck, shivering as the crimson liquid flooded his mouth. Zero gasped loudly as he felt the two fangs break his skin. He'd given the other more access to his neck and in doing so, had made penetrating his skin that much easier. "Ah..!" He gasped once more as his nails dug into Kaname's side as the pain coursed through him in one giant wave, causing him to arch up against the other's body.

* * *

HaNeul: Hahaha. Oh sweet cliff-hangers~ w Hope you enjoyed this new chapter~

The next chapter will have a lemon warning I think… I'm not sure… I can't remember and I'm extremely tired… because… it's 10:10 am and I've yet to sleep because I'm updating this story and my "Hidden Weapon in Konohagakure: Deadly Blossom".

THE READER'S HAPPINESS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY SLEEP! EVEN IF I HAVE TO WORK TODAY! OTL

Bambi: Tch, if only you'd show this much dedication to _my_ fanfic… you know… the AscotUmi one you promised me? /kicks as she's down

HaNeul: Clearly—OW!—These stranger's happiness is more important to me than yours, my best friend's. :Db LESS THAN 3 ALL OF YOU!

Bambi: … I'm killing you … =_=


	5. Just author's note TTATT

Hey guys!  
... long time no read, right? e.o;  
Um... I kind of can't update at the moment because... well... you see... I'm in Korea.

And I'll be here until December 7. OTL  
It was a last minute thing pretty much... the conversation was kind of like...

Mom: Do you want to go to Korea for 3 months?  
Me: . . . for what?  
Mom: To see family and study there to learn Korean.  
Me: . . . when?  
Mom: End of August to December.  
Me: But... AWA... I already paid for my ticket and everything. .-.;  
Mom: WHAT? YOU CAN GO EVERY YEAR!  
Me: I'll think about it... =3=  
Mom: Okay, good. :)

- Go to work the next day -

Mr. Kim: Did you think about going?  
Me: . . . =_= No. Not yet...  
Mr. Kim: Well, you're going. I paid for the ticket, you'll be leavnin September 22. :D  
Me: - WHAT?  
Mr. Kim: /regrets nothing

- Go home -

Mom: So, did you think about it?  
Me: =_= YOU. Mr. Kim gave me no choice.  
Mom: Do you want me to talk to him? /slightly upset over the fact that her daughter's decision was not her decision  
Me: /exasperate sigh. No, it's okay... I'll go... =3=  
Mom: Oh! YAY! We'll go shopping! And you can get ready to go! /skips out all smiles

- End my inner flashback -

. . . some of that is open to interpretation . . .  
So, yeah... sorry guys. OTL  
But, in the end, I'm happy. I've made tons of new friends... andthere'saguyIlikeherehe'ssocuteandniceandsweet. Haha.  
But... young. No me gusta. =_=  
OTL

Que Sera Sera. (I think I've learned more Spanish than Korean here? My room mate is from Columbia and there are a lot of Spanish speakers here... and Russians... it... confuses me. Only two other students are from the states... and another one from a territory. Guam.)

Anyways, it'll probably take me a while to write a new chapter because... my English has, more or less, declined into FOB country. OTL  
... "perfect"English... my words are all choppy and stuff... again, no me gusta.

Well, this is a pretty long Update, sooooo... anyonnnnnnnnnnng~! I love you guys who still review this story and favourite it! ILOVEYOUGUYSSOHARD! 3


End file.
